<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Runs in the family. by Miraculous_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551810">Burning Runs in the family.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer'>Miraculous_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Writer/pseuds/Miraculous_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Jeff and Jane have a child? Follow Laura Woods' journey from being a normal child to a complete psychopath!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeff/Jane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Runs in the family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Laura. Laura Woods. I am 11 years old. Hehe.</p><p>"Class dismissed!" My teacher called. I was happy. School was such a bore, but Mom insisted. Dad, however never wanted me to go to school. He said he has lessons he would teach me when I was old enough. But I am old enough now! It's not like he's teaching me to kill! Mom says I need to be smart. But I don't think school has a purpose. Dad says I will have a very special job when I grow up. I wonder what it is? I know it will be good, because it's what Mom and Dad do. I don't know what they do. It must be fun! They both seem to love it! I sit on the yellow bus and it drops me off a bit away from home. I walk behind the trees all the way to my house. "Mom! Dad!" I cry, flinging myself at them. "How are you Laura?" Dad asked.<br/>"Good." I replied. <br/>But my life would change forever. Soon. Soon.</p><p>The next day</p><p>"I have a surprise Kayla." Kayla bullied me. She had red ringlets and brown eyes and a pink nose.<br/>"Ok loser! Quickly!"<br/>"Let's play tag." Before Kayla could respond, I had dunked gasoline over my head a lit a match." I'm it" I dropped the match and reached out with one flaming hand. I watched Kayla scream and I moved on to kill as many people as possible. Then black. "It's a miracle! She's alive!" Crash. Thump. "Where's Laura?"<br/>"Jeff and J-jane?" "Get out!" "GO TO SLEEP!"<br/>Scream. Hehe. "Laura?" The bandages were pulled from my face. "How are you?"<br/>"Never been better."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>